


The Extra Miles

by Gryphonrhi



Category: The Shadow (1994), The Shadow (Pulp)
Genre: Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why in the world would one of the Shadow's people stay kidnapped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Extra Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elistaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/gifts).



The door slammed behind the minor league thugs, throwing up a cloud of dust which smelled suspiciously of bathtub gin.

"Well," Margo huffed, pulling herself up from the floor. That last shove had been completely unnecessary. And clearly they hadn't realized that Prohibition was _over_ , thank you!

Her hem had come undone, a few beads had gone missing from the shoulder straps and bodice of her dress, she'd have to retrieve her pearls later... but they'd left her her shoes. Margo tugged delicately at the cording on her pumps and pulled out a pair of thin lock picks.

One problem down. 

On her way out, she stole their distributor cap, cut the phone line, and locked the door behind her -- then broke one pick off in the lock.

Then she called in to the Shadow to explain where, exactly, the night's plans had gone... well, not astray. The extra mile, now -- that sounded just about right.

Especially when she realized she was in Brooklyn. Fine. Extra miles it was. 

She meant to get a new dress out of him for this, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Elistaire asked for a Shadow story where Margo kicked ass; I think this is related to the two Shadow stories she wrote me where Margo knows Rebecca Horne from Highlander, but you know, I can see the Shadow making sure one of his agents could pick locks. If you'd rather stick to the movie, assume she picked it up telepathically.


End file.
